


He Just Curious

by byulyjh



Category: NCT
Genre: Fanfiction, First Kiss, M/M, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, My First Smut, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byulyjh/pseuds/byulyjh
Summary: its their day off and Doyoung think its better for him lurking on twitter while reads some fans comments on his newly posted picture of him and Taeyonghe read with wide smiles on his face until he read one comment that make his face scrunched up .





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a chapter fics & smut will be added soon ! please bookmarks if you want to read more 
> 
> sorry but english isnt my first language so sometimes i messed up with the tense , pls be kind ehehehe :) 

It was lazy day after all , they just finished promoting Touch and now preparing for their Japan Debut.Its all seem normal at 127dorm , only Mark and Hyuck missing since they have schedule with the Dreamies.Doyoung walked out from his shared room and sit at couch with Winwin who looked focused on whatever he do with his phone.Doyoung just woke up from a long sleep and now he still in the mid of fully wake up and he look around the dorm.Its look quiet and he does know Taeyong still at his room scribbled lyrics as long as he can.He then saw Yuta and Jaehyun at the kitchen doing some toast.Johnny and Taeil still on their room , probably sleep.

Doyoung scrolled down their shared twitter and posted a picture of him and Taeyong from their Touch fansign.  
After wrote down the caption he heard Jaehyun shout from the kitchen

"Hey Doyoung , want some toast? i make extra for you" 

Doyoung look up at Jaehyun who soon pointed on some toasts that served on the plate.Doyoung smile and walk to him while putting hand on his tummy.Honestly , he didnt eat anything since last night.All he eat is a choco bread and ice coffee.He soon sit at one of the chair and quickly take one toast and shoved it to his throat.He then look at Yuta who preparing more toasts and apperently it wasnt for him , it was for one and only Dong Sicheng.Doyoung shook his head and thoughts that Yuta pampered that chinese boy too much.

"When will they date , my eyes sore from this scene everyday" Doyoung let out a small sigh and he can heard Jaehyun chuckled beside him before said 

"Let them be" 

After a peaceful silent for few minutes , Doyoung then asked Jaehyun about Mark and Hyuck's scheduled with the Dreamies. Apparently , they did a vlive and do some activities together . Doyoung let out a relieved sigh,he miss his little brothers so much. If he can , he want all 18 of them live in the same dorm and spend time togethers.

"Hey Doyo , have you seen Taeyong? He didnt get out from his room since last night . Is he died already?" 

Doyoung look at Yuta and do a "i-dont-know" face

"Did we have to do anything today?We are free today right?" Taeil suddenly said as soon as he out from his room , look like he just woke up 

"Yep , any ideas where to go today? Its been awhile since i last went outside and spend time alone" Winwin said , eyes still focused on his phone. 

"Anyone want to go out?Accompany me do some grocery shopping please then we go watch movies or arcade or whatever" Jaehyun said 

Honestly Doyoung knew Jaehyun want he to accompany him but he really feel like not going out today.Past few weeks was hectic and he feel like he need a days off without doing nothing.Yes,he do look hyper everyday but he does feel tired.He is a human afterall. 

"I want to go with you Jae " Johnny scream from inside of his room 

"Me too ! " Taeil shout from the their shared bathroom 

Jaehyun look at Doyoung and all he can do is shake is head and give a smile . 

Jaehyun look disappointed but he didnt showed it though . 

Not long after that Yuta and Winwin said they gonna take a walk around the building and perhaps go on a date.

Taeyong still not out of his room though, it does concern Doyoung . Taeyong has been working his ass off lately and he look stressed for some reasons . 

After 30minutes , all of them already left the dorm.Leave alone Doyoung and Taeyong together.

Doyoung decided to look how Taeyong's doing , is he still breathing or did he faint from overwork or what else only God know can happened inside 

Doyoung knocked once on Taeyong's door .

-silent- 

Doyoung knocked again 

-still silent- 

Doyoung started to worried 

This time he knocked multiple times and he stopped when he heard Taeyong's voice from inside 

"Im awake now" 

Doyoung let out a relieved sigh , knowing his hyung stilk breathing . 

"If you want foods , its on kitchen's counter . You havent eat anything since last night , im worried" Doyoung said with a high pitch voice ,make sure Taeyong heard him. 

"Okay,thankyou" 

After few minutes , Taeyong still doesnt walk out from his room . Doyoung then take a quick shower and played with his phones . 

He scrolled down the comments from his newly posted picture of him and Taeyong .Thousand of comments already wroted down under his post.He always grateful knowing lot of fans supporting them.Most of the comments was wrote in English and he took long time to try understand every single words.You can said that his English is pretty good , atleast he knows the basic and know how to write but understand what it was took him few minutes.

He read it with smiles on his face , most of the comments said about how the fans love them , how good their looks , how they miss nct , and most of them called them "dotae" . Yes he knew that the fans shipped the members with each other and he does knew his shipped name with Taeyong is Dotae . 

His eyes stop at one particular comment

"i just finished read Dotae fanfics and now they posted a picture together ! what a great day to live" 

Doyoung repeated those words more than 4times . 

One word make he think

'fanfic' 

Doyoung thought to himself "should i read one?" 

He quickly open a browser and type "Doyoung fanfic"

Doyoung's jaw dropped . He seriously surprised to see a lot of amount of fanfics written about him. At this time,he does feel thankful to whoever make a time and wrote a stories dedicated to him. His eyes quickly move from one title to the other , looking for the best summary he could get . Then his eyes stopped when he saw the button "Doyoung x Pairing" . He push that button and this time , his jaw still dropping . What a complete shook is when he read he got a lot of pairing in NCT. He got with Taeyong , Jaehyun , Jungwoo and even Yuta . But he bet , Yuta got a lot in Winwin's section.

Doyoung comtemplating for seconds wheter to read one with he and Jaehyun or with Taeyong . While thinking , his fingers accidentally push the one with Taeyong . Doyoung cursed under his breath when he saw the rating . 

"this is what they wrote about us"  
"oh god what with this tag"  
"what is daddy kink?"  
"eh can man get pregnant?"  
"wow thats a lot to take!"  
"i dont do drugs and smokes" 

Doyoung mumbled to himself while reading the summaries from the fics . Still thinking on which one to read 

"Since it was me and Taeyong , it cant be worse right?" Doyoung said without knowing Taeyong at his back 

"Whats that" Taeyong asked . 

"Shit , you scared me" Doyoung quickly shoved his phone inside his pocket . Internally screaming and hope Taeyong didnt saw any of it 

"Are you watching porn?" 

Doyoung face pale .

"i-iam not ! Why would i watched it in this living room when i clearly know youre here" Doyoung said , still pale

Taeyong chuckled . 

"Im just kidding Doie , dont take it serious" Taeyong then walked to the kitchen leaving Doyoung froze at the couch 

Doyoung was about to walk to his room when he suddenly heard Taeyong said from kitchen that make his blood rush and cold on his spine 

" You can watched porn at the living room and i will gladly help you with the boners " 

Doyoung quickly walk and lock his room . He can feel a rush of blood on his face . Everything feel hot. Its not like they not used to talk like that within the members but they all know it was always a joke. But somehow,Doyoung can feel that Taeyong wasnt joke when he said that and clearly its not like it the first time Taeyong said something like that to Doyoung

One thing he know , he cant talk with Taeyong the same as before


	2. Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong said something but Doyoung cant hear it

Its 5pm , other members still wasnt home yet , left alone Taeyong with Doyoung . Since Taeyong said 'that' words,Doyoung somehow cant make his way out of the room.He still doesnt know how to react but he also doesnt want to make things awkward between him and Taeyong.Doyoung still on the same spot since then - on his bed , lying down- 

Doyoung pull out his phone out of his pocket and start to continue what he doing -which is searching for fanfic-  
He start to scrolling more and more without him knowing,looking for atleast one fanfiction to read.He got a lot pairing and also the one with only him as the star of the story , but he choose to read the one with pairing -more specifically , Lee Taeyong- 

As Doyoung still looking for the perfect fanfic for him to read , he heard a knock on his door. He stop scrolling,his heart start to beating faster. 

"Kim Doyoung , i cook some ramyeon ! Lets eat together" Taeyong shout from outside . 

Doyoung take a deep breath before answering 

"You eat first , dont wait for me" 

"No , come out from the room right now! Im will wait for you until you open the door" 

Doyoung choose to ignore and scrolling his phone back.  
Not long after that , he still hear Taeyong voice mumbled outside his room . 

Doyoung choose one story with a title "My Bunny" and put it on bis bookmark and charge his phone before he walk outside to found Taeyong really wait there , sitting with hugging his knees to his chest . 

"Im out now , lets eat" Doyoung said 

Taeyong quickly stand up and walk behind Doyoung - more precisely , hugging Doyoung's waist- 

"What with the sudden hug hyung?" 

"Because i miss you" 

"Hyung , are you drunk?" 

"No , seriously . I miss you and your heat" 

"Aish , hyung , youre being weird" 

Taeyong ignored and give Doyoung a sweet smile before he speed his walk to take a bowls and chopsticks for Doyoung , who are currently waiting at the kitchen counter . 

"Sit down bunny , here your chopsticks" 

Doyoung still shock on whatever happened to Taeyong that he suddenly become this weird . This isnt something that Taeyong always do . 

"Hyung , are you okay ? You seriously look weird now" 

"Im okay Doie , dont worry" 

Taeyong put some ramyeon inside Doyoung's bowl and wait for Doyoung to take his first bite . 

Doyoung feel the uneasy gaze on him and quickly take his bite and after that he still feel the gaze from Taeyong on him , so he decided to look up and meet the eyes . 

"Hyung , why wont you eat?" 

"You look cute while eating" 

"Lee Taeyong , im serious now . If you didnt stop that weird thing im going back to my room" 

Taeyong pout and without saying anything he start to eat.They eat in silent for few minutes but Doyoung still can feel the gaze from Taeyong . All in Doyoung's mind now is he want to quickly finished his ramyeon and sprint to his room and for the first time , he feel regret not following the other members when out. 

Doyoung suddenly stand and clean his dishes without saying a words he walk to his room and yes , Taeyong still eye-ing him .Before Doyoung could walk in , Taeyong suddenly said 

"Doyoung im sorry if im being weird , im not trying ro freak you out" a deep sigh come out from Taeyong's 

Doyoung give him a reassuring smile before walk inside his room . 

But what Doyoung doesnt heard is 

Taeyong said 

" i just want to have a good time with the one i love but i guess im freak you out , im sorry bunny "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos for encouragement !

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated !


End file.
